


Sharing the Burden

by SilverFountains



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apologies for any spelling mistakes. I wrote this on the train and about to go and see the lovely Richard Armitage in the Crucible with my amazing friends. So this is for you witchesdelite and foxstress! To a great night!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing the Burden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchesdelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/gifts), [Foxstress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxstress/gifts).



When Thorin had casually asked him to accompany him to the throne room at close to midnight he had no doubt that it was not to have a deep and meaningful conversation about politics or defensive tactics. Ever since they had returned to Erebor and Thorin had taken up his rightful place as King, Thorin had confided in him his kink about expressing their physical relationship on his ancestors' throne. And Dwalin had been happy to oblige and they had enjoyed many a pleasurable night in the very place that Thorin took council during the day. That in itself was enough of a turn on and Dwalin found that having to keep a straight face when he stood before that throne during the day, listening to Thorin’s speeching and advice, was not at all easy when all he could think of was how Thorin’s bare buttocks had rubbed over that cold seat mere hours previously when he had shafted him deep.

But tonight they find that their favourite playground is already occupied. Dwalin feels his face flush as he hears the noises – soft giggles complementing heated moans – before he sees them. And his mouth falls open at the sight before him; the blond prince seated on the throne of Kings, his breeches hanging around his ankles, as his brunet brother merrily rubs himself back and forth on his lap.

“KILI!” Thorin bellows next to him, his deep voice echoing through the throne room and bouncing off the gold. The shout makes Dwalin jump, but then he cannot help but chuckle as Kili literally tumbles off his brother’s lap, the red blush flaring so brightly Dwalin can see it from where he is stood, several feet away still, as the lands with a soft thud on his bare butt on the dias. He watches Fili scramble to pull up his breeches as he too has gone scarlet, in a desperate attempt to cover up their indecency.

He glances at Thorin, expecting him to turn around and order him to leave as he gives the boys a reprimand that they are sure not to forget any time soon. But instead his dark-haired lover strides up to the throne. “Hold it right there!” he barks at both princes who immediately freeze in their uncompromising display.

“Uncle, I … we …” Fili attempts.

“Hold your tongue! I am neither deaf nor blind and I do not need to have explained to me like a youngling what you two were doing.”

Fili flushes even more and lowers his eyes. “Sorry uncle,” he whispers.

“Now get off my throne!” he snarls, watching Fili stumble over his breeches, which still hang halfway around his knees, as he slides down the stone throne, scrambling to join his brother at its foot.

Dwalin stands nailed to his spot, unsure what the plan is now that he finds himself in this rather awkward family situation. He watches Thorin take his seat on his throne, leaning back leisurely against the ornate back, as the two brothers try to make a dash for it. But their uncle stops them in their tracks. “Fili, Kili, halt it.”

He grins as he watches the youngsters freeze in place once more, squirming at Thorin’s feet under his harsh stare. 

“Yes, uncle?” Kili is the first to have the guts to speak.

“Where do you think you are going? I did not think you had finished already?”

Kili exchanges a confused glance with his older brother, not knowing how to respond.

“Dwalin!”

He is startled out of his stupor as the order from his king comes and hesitantly walks up to the throne until he stands uncomfortably next to the two knelt-down princes, one butt naked and the other in a state of undress also.  “Yes, my king?” he coughs.

Thorin smiles a bright smile at him. “Did you think the princes had yet finished their business on my throne?”

He can feel himself blush at the question. “I ehm …” How the fuck is he going to reply to that?! He looks down at the two princes, who now have an expression of somewhere between embarrassment and amusement across their faces. “I could not tell, Uzbaduh,” he says softly, raising his eyebrows at Thorin in a silent challenge. What is this? What game are you playing?

Thorin slowly strokes his beard as he considers the three dwarves standing before him as if he is looking at a chess board considering his winning move. Then he smiles at his nephews and Dwalin can see that mischievous twinkle in his grey blue eyes that so few get to see and that he knows signals his arousal. “I don’t think you were done playing,” he grins at the two princes. “And although you are impeding on my own plans, now that you are here, I welcome the additional entertainment.”

Three mouths fall open simultaneously, but the king seems un-phased.

“You … you want us to have sex before you?” Kili blurts out the question as Fili cringes next to him.

“Since you put it so bluntly,” Thorin smiles. “Yes.” He opens up his hand towards the space before his throne. “Please, carry on with your indecency. Show me how you help my heir find relief from his worries and duties as master Dwalin here helps me.” He throws his lover a thick wink as he seats himself a little more comfortably under the growing strain in his breeches.

Fili swallows thickly as he looks at his brother, his cheeks glowing. But Kili grins widely at him, his prick, which had softened under the shock of his uncle’s outburst, already starting to stir with interest again. He grabs his brother’s hand and pulls him to his feet straight into a long, slow snog, running his hands all down his back until they rest on his buttocks as his breeches promptly fall to the floor again.

Thorin smiles in approval and beckons his guard closer as he begins to unlace his breeches. “On your knees, my brute,” he smirks at his lover as he releases his thick semi-hardness from its confinement.

Dwalin gives a quick glance back at the boys, feeling a little flustered to be offering the king such pleasure with a family audience at his back. But the princes are very much occupied with each other as Fili’s hands too are roaming freely over his brother’s ass now. “Yes, my king,” he smiles as he lowers himself before the throne, breathing in Thorin’s deep masculine scent.

Fili glances over at his uncle as Kili, apparently completely unabashed and even more turned on, licks long wet strokes down the side if his neck. He feels the electric tingles of arousal flare up as he finds Thorin looking back at him. If it was not for his shield knelt between his legs burrowing his face in the coarse dark hair from which his proud erection rises, Fili could believe that Thorin is about to hold audience here. Even with his cock poking against Dwalin's tonsils he has lost nothing of that stoic control and intimidating majesty.

"Tell me, Fili," Thorin smiles kindly at him, "how you like to be pleasured. Do you like to be on top or do you prefer Kili filling you up with his fine sword?"

Kili groans loudly against his neck, his hands roaming even more eagerly and urgently over his brother's body. He can see Dwalin shift a little too, although with his back turned he cannot see how expression. He swallows thickly as he considers how to respond to the question. "I ehm... Both?" he whispers, confused by whether his embarrassment or his desire is going to win this battle.

He can hear Dwalin's stifled chuckle and feels himself flush. But Thorin nods slowly in agreement. "That is good. A king should be able to dominate, but equally to command the receipt of pleasure." Thorin runs his fingers over the tattoos painted in Dwalin's skin as he gently but forcefully pushes him down his length.

Kili grins widely, looking between his uncle giving his best friend a mouthful on his throne and his flushed big brother. "And today, Fee?” he cheekily joins in in the indecent conversation. "What would you like today?”

Thorin smiles at Kili approvingly.

Fili looks at his brother and then at Dwalin greedily bobbing his head up and down between his king's thighs. Slowly his reserve is slipping away, aided by his uncle's casual enjoyment of it all. "That!” he smiles to his brunet brother. "I want you to pleasure me as the King likes to be pleasured!"

Kili's eyes grow wide and even Dwalin is momentarily distracted from his duties as he cranes his neck to look back at the two princes. Thorin can feel himself twitch eagerly with excitement at the realisation that his heir has just put him in charge of not only his own but the princes' pleasure as well. "Very well," he smiles. "Back to it then, my brute," he slaps his cock against the side of his warrior's face leaving a little trail of saliva and precum on his cheek.

Kili readily sinks to his knees before his brother. "Delicious," he smirks as he runs a finger along Fili's length before wrapping his fist firmly around that lovely pink prick and moving the soft tip between his lips.

Fili throws his head back as that warm cavern achingly slowly envelops his length. His eyes flutter shut for a moment as he focuses on the wet warmth surrounding his cockhead, the rough tongue slithering over his slit lapping up the little droplets of early seed. When he opens them again and looks over to the throne he finds Thorin glancing back through hooded eyes. Seeing the reserved delight painted in his uncle's face makes his own pleasure even more enjoyable and Fili decides that this turn of events is working out rather well for him. When Thorin had caught him and Kili grinding against each other on his throne he had expected to come away not being able to sit down for a month. To instead be allowed - no told! - to continue their incestuous play for the King's entertainment is beyond his wildest dreams.

Thorin considers his various options, thinking about not only that he wants from Dwalin but equally what he wants for the boys. He gives his lover a signal that he is to drop him from his mouth and when Dwalin obeys he takes a deep breath to overcome the sudden change in sensation. "Look at them," he orders his lover. "Aren't they beautiful?”

Dwalin does as he is told and swallows hard as he watches Kili lick lustfully at the blond prince. He is already rock hard and the visual onslaught on his hormones is becoming painful. "Thorin, may I...? " he asks huskily, his hand on his laces.

Thorin cocks his head and then smiles. "Yes my friend. Show the boys what you have on offer."

Dwalin nods and gets to his feet; his need to relieve the strain in his breeches outweighs his urge to protect his modesty from the two princes as he begins to unlace his breeches.

Kili has now removed his mouth from his brother's shaft and is simultaneously pulling at Fili's sleek cock as well as palming his own hardness defiantly pointing up from between his thighs. "Oh my," he grins when the big warrior's shaft bounces free against his taut stomach.

Dwalin stares back at him, feeling rather proud in his display of his generous blessing as he puts his hands on his hips.

“Quite a sight, is it not?” Thorin grins at his youngest nephew. “You want to touch?”

Dwalin snaps his head back at Thorin, momentarily wishing to argue with his friend. He is his lover, not his whore to be paraded around! But before he says anything, his sense returns to him. _Really Dwalin, are you really going to turn down the opportunity for this gorgeous dwarfling to play with your cock?_ And he swallows thickly as he returns his attention to the brothers.

“May I?” Kili asks cheekily and although his eyes are trained on the big guard, Dwalin knows it is not his permission he is requesting.

“Yes,” Thorin answers over his head and he feels a shudder run down his spine and into his stones.

Kili places a chaste kiss on his brother’s lips, before he walks up to broad tattooed dwarf. Dwalin shivers as those nimble fingers begin to trace along his chest, following the dark marks that speak of battles and his lineage. Kili’s touch is gentle but without hesitation as it slides down his torso teasing its way towards his manhood. There is not a single sound in the large throne room, other than the deep breathing that passes between the four Durins.

Kili lets out a long, lustful sigh as he wraps his hand around Dwalin’s cock and the warrior hisses under his breath at the touch.

“Taste him,” Thorin orders next.

Dwalin’s eyes bulge and he dares not look back at his king. Instead he trains his eyes on the young dwarf prince before him who throws him a cheeky smile, before lowering himself to his knees once more.

Fili shuffles nervously, on the one hand feeling aroused to the point of dribbling his excitement onto the dias, but on the other feeling abandoned by his lover. He throws a furtive glace at Thorin and jolts when he finds his uncle beckoning him. He looks over at Kili and Dwalin once more, but finds them fully occupied with each other as Kili wraps those deliciously soft hot lips around Dwalin’s trunk of a cock. And he smiles back at Thorin as he slowly walks up to the throne.

Thorin throws his mantle wide open. “Come here, my lovely prince,” he pats his muscly thigh.

Fili licks his lips as he cannot tear his eyes away from that purple scepter pointing back at him. “Yes uncle,” he whispers as he climbs onto his uncle’s lap. He shudders as the feels the heated flesh of his uncle’s thighs against his own and mewls when Thorin grabs his buttocks hard in his large hards and roughly pulls him in until their cocks slap against each other. “Thorin!” he gasps, but his cry is silenced as his uncle locks his mouth over his own and penetrates his tongue deep into his mouth. Fili’s eyes grow large before they flutter shut as he gives in to Thorin’s tongue darting possessively around in his mouth and all he can utter is soft moans.

Dwalin groans and his hands grope through the thick long locks of brown hair billowing over Kili’s shoulders. His royal lover is pretty much forgotten as his concentration is taken by the youngest prince sucking at him with such eagerness that he thinks he might spill his seed before long. He tugs hard at the strands, forcing Kili to slow his pace. “Give me time, boy,” he smirks. “So eager.”

Kili does as ordered, finding the painful tug strangely pleasurable. He has only ever played with Fili  up till now and Dwalin’s feel and taste is completely different and oh so exciting.

“Kili!” suddenly the order comes from the throne and both dwarves startle under the reminder of their forgotten company. “Prepare yourself.”

“What?” It is Dwalin this time who asks the question as he turns towards the throne only to find the blond prince now sucking marks into Thorin’s skin as his buttocks are moulded roughly by Thorin, leaving faint bruises in the soft skin. “For …?” he dares not assume, although Thorin’s decision to have Fili seated on him seems to imply enough.

“You,” Thorin answers plainly. And without further ado he sucks on his finger, spreads Fili’s buttocks and prods the thick finger inside his entrance.

Fili gasps at the unexpected intrusion and then slumps forward against Thorin’s chest, pushing his backside down onto the finger. His desire has most definitely won and now all he wants is for Thorin to make him scream in delight.

Dwalin has not realised that his mouth hangs open until Kili pushes it closed. “I want to,” he whispers against his lips. “Do you?”

Dwalin stares at him, his cock pulsing against the prince’s belly as he grinds up against him. “Yes…” he utters eventually. And he watches with amazement as the second in line to the throne lowers himself onto all fours, resting his head on the floor like a cat as he moves his arms underneath himself. He can feel the liquid drip thickly from his cock as Kili pulls his own buttocks apart, revealing his pucker to him, before sliding two fingers inside with clear practised surety.

Thorin smiles at the youngest prince, his obedience and his eagerness to get laid by the big dwarf as he can see his cock twitch and sway against his forearm and he opens up.

“Another,” Fili draws his attention back to him and Thorin kisses him long and deep, biting at his lips and tugging at it as he wriggles a second finger into that pliant heat, feeling the rings of muscle contract and then relax under his touch. And he delights in the urging groans spilling from Fili’s lips.

“Kili, are you ready for him?” Thorin asks kindly.

The brunet looks up, prodding himself a few more time, before he nods, although Thorin can see a little nervousness on his young face. He knows Dwalin has a substantial offering which is delicious as it stretches and rubs delightfully, but equally it takes time to get used to. He takes the little flacon which they had brought for their own pleasure and pours a little in his free hand before throwing it over to Dwalin. “Take him,” he orders Dwalin. “But slowly.”

Dwalin nods, feeling dizzy with desire as he begins to slick himself up with ample lubrication. He places his oily hands on the soft rounds that Kili presents so eagerly to him and looks at the fingers slip from his backside, watching the muscle contract again. He bends himself down to place a soft kiss on Kili’s lower back, guiding him towards relaxation as he manoeuvres his cockhead against his entrance.

Thorin watches the strain on the prince’s face as he is breached, feeling a mixture of concerns and lust wash over him.  He knows Kili is struggling with the girth that is stretching him wider than he will have ever been open, but then that frown drops from his face and is replaced by a look of pure pleasure.

“Are you okay, Kili?” Dwalin asks softly, holding still.

“Yes. Oh Mahal, you are so big, Dwalin. I … I feel so full.”

Thorin can feel Fili twitch on top of him, unable to see but nonetheless hearing every dirty detail of what is going on on the dias. He kisses his temple and then moves his slicked hand onto his own cock. His fingers leave the prince’s body with an obscene pop and Fili whimpers as the sudden loss. But then he is effortlessly lifted up by his uncle’s strong hands and pulls in even closer as Thorin begins to lower him down over his shaft.

Fili’s eyes flick open as he is penetrated and he mewls loudly against Thorin’s lips.

“Oh Fee, so wonderfully tight,” Thorin groans as he is gripped by that slick heat and slowly thrusts deeper inside his nephew’s body. He folds his hands around those soft moons between which he slides his hardness, squeezing them hard upon each upwards thrust.

Kili feels his head swim as he watches his uncle move inside his brother. Fili and he had shared fantasies about Thorin many times, but to see his brother ridden into by the King on his throne, whilst he himself is getting a pounding form what is undoubtedly one of the finest cocks in Erebor, is so much better than any fantasy. He reaches between his legs to finds his aching shaft and begins to work at himself once more, but almost immediately his hand is slapped away.

“I will take care of that for you, my prince,” Dwalin whispers heatedly and true to his word a second later his large hand wraps firmly around Kili’s pulsing length and begins to jerk him off in the same rhythm in which their bodies slap together.

Thorin looks past Fili at the display before him, feeling his orgasm approach quickly as he watches Dwalin give Kili a firm handjob to compliment his shafting. He bites his mark onto Fili’s neck as his hand snakes between them and feels for his hot young prick bouncing around on every thrust.

“Uncle!” Fili whimpers in delight as he feels that strong hand wrap around his sensitive dick. “I … I want to come.”

Thorin shifts himself slightly to change his angle and the next time he pushes himself deep inside that delicious tunnel he manages to rub along Fili’s prostate, earning him a heated cry of pleasure. “Then come, my lovely prince,” he nibbles at his nipples. “Spill your seed for me.”

The order is in fact taken by the younger prince first who groans and bucks himself back against Dwalin’s hips as he fills the warrior’s large hand with his pearly cum, thick droplets dripping onto the floor of the dias as he shifts and shudders under his orgasm.

Fili is soon to follow his younger brother, as he hears Kili’s well-known moans of pleasure and imagines him peaking under Dwalin’s thrusts. With his uncle’s cock dragging against his prostate and his hand expertly pulling his seed from him he slaps himself down vigorously onto Thorin’s cock, feeling that thick shaft ram up inside his body as he paints his white marks onto Thorin’s tunic .

The king and the guard exchange a brief glance, a familiar look that signals what over the many years of their lovemaking has become an art-form. They are so familiar with the other’s body and sexual desires that they can make each other peak with but a glance. And they keep their eyes trained on each other as each feels the release flood through their cock and into the young ass wrapped around their pulsing shafts.

The princes sway in unison on the joint moans of their elders, each feeling their bodies being filled up with the hot seed that spills deep inside them.

A satisfied silence falls over the throne room once more, only broken by the slick sound of bodies unjoining once more. Thorin pulls Fili into an embrace as he beckons the brunet and his lover forward. The two crawl towards him, each smeared in the fluids of their desire as the curl up at the king’s feet, seeking a last embrace between them.

“You are all beautiful to me,” Thorin smiles contently. Then he pushes Fili upright. “Now, bedtime for you, my naughty dwarflings,” he grins, pressing a goodnight kiss on the blond’s mouth.

“Yes, uncle,” Fili yawns, still glowing in the aftermath of what has just happened.

Kili scrambles to his feet and leans over to also steal a kiss from his uncle’s lips. “Thank you, uncle,” he smiles cheekily. And then he bends himself to Dwalin. “And thank you very much master Dwalin,” he presses he hard kiss on the dwarf’s bald head, before they gather and pull on their scattered clothes and disappear down the long hallway, their giggling floating back towards the throne room.

“So ehm … that was unexpected,” Dwalin eventually grins up at Thorin.

Thorin says nothing; he just smiles and begins to pull up his breeches, soon looking just as perfectly calm and composed as he always does. “Goodnight then, my brute,” he winks at Dwalin, brushing past him as he strides out of the throne room, leaving Dwalin sat naked and rather bemused on the dias, not quite believing what has just happened to him.

 

 

 


End file.
